


How it could have been

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Moria | Khazad-dûm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: Someone wanted a happy story set within Middle-Earth. (It's a happy story if everyone survives, right?)„Nobody outside knows about what’s lurking in the waters. Not the elves, not... not Dwalin. Nobody. Besides having lost one of our portals, we are left trapped down here.“ Tiredness was suddenly so visible in his mien that Balin wondered how he had missed it before. „If anything were to happen...“





	1. Chapter 1

„Master Balin,“ Ori quickly went to the newly established Lord of Moria. „May I have a word with you?“

Balin noticed how agitated his scribe seemed and he quickly nodded. „Of course. What troubles you, Master Ori?“

The younger dwarf looked around and over his shoulder. He was scared, Balin could tell. „I’ve heard it again tonight. When I was walking through the western hall writing down the inscriptions...“ He shook his head, „I heard it louder than last time.“

Balin frowned. So far nobody else except Ori had heard those mysterious noises, they most likely were a figment of the young and still impressable mind missing the only home he had ever known – and yet it worried Balin. Had it been any other dwarf who approached him.... but this was Ori. He had seen the bravery hidden behind his insecurity, had seen him fight in a war and face a dragon. „I have sent some of our guards to investigate.“ He nodded to himself. „So far they found nothing, heard nothing...“

Ori lowered his gaze but it was clear he was far from calmed. „It was a low noise, like... I cannot describe it. It sounded close and at the same time so far away.“ He looked up when Balin’s hand found his shoulder.

„I believe something is the matter, don’t worry about this at least. As the lord of Khazad-dûm I will do everything in my power to protect my people. We’ve lost too much already.“

„There is another thing....“ Ori started and when Balin remained silent, he continued: „We have lost the main port as you know. The beast in the water almost killed Oín and we must praise Mahal he was saved in time and that nobody died...“

Balin sighed and the reminder weighed down his heart even more. Yes, the had managed to save Oín from a horrible fate and in the progress several of his best fighters had been injured and Oín himself had lost an arm and was still recovering. „I am still thinking on this matter. Our trade with the elves will have to stop for the time being.“

„It is not the trade I fear for, my lord.“ Ori straightened up to give himself some more courage, a curious habit he had taken up from Dwalin. „Nobody outside knows about what’s lurking in the waters. Not the elves, not... not Dwalin. Nobody. Besides having lost one of our portals, we are left trapped down here.“ Tiredness was suddenly so visible in his mien that Balin wondered how he had missed it before. „If anything were to happen...“

„You are right. For the time being we may want to relocate our efforts to create another exit. I will task you to find the best possible spot and you have authority over the masons working in the long hall. Make sure it will be easily guardable and hidden from sight.“

\----------------------

The drumming in the deep had gotten gradually louder over months – until it had stopped all of a sudden. Unlike most of the dwarfs, the silence had made Ori feel even more on edge. And in the end it was his endless checking that had proved to be their salvation. It had been a close call but they had managed to escape with only few casualities. Blowing up the path only few weeks after finishing it, they had prevented their attackers from following them.

„We have lost our home again...“ Ori silently muttered when he looked from the hill into the endless valley beyond. A tear mixed with the blood that had been on the verge of crusting over the cuts on his face.

A gentle hand was put onto his shoulder. He turned, looking at Balin, his lord, his brother-in-arms... where once there had been a glorious beard remained only a charred rest of hair, barely a finger in length. And still there was something so regal about him, an air that only a dwarf of the line of Durin would be able to have. „We have. But not our lives.“ He gently squeezed Ori’s shoulder and then turned to address his people: „We have to leave at once, lest our enemy finds us through hidden paths. Tend to the wounded as well as possible, carry those who cannot walk and leave everything behind you do not need.“ And before he could continue, Ori knew what their next destination would be. „We will head for Rivendell.“


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow the elves had known of their impeding arrival, this much was obvious. Several of them had ridden out and they even brought a carriage so those who were too tired to walk anymore and especially those with serious wounds could be driven to Rivendell. From a time that felt like ages upon ages ago, Balin could hear the echo of a voice full of mistrust bidding him to turn around but he did not. He was a lord in his own right now and besides their relations with the eves had improved so much. They had nothing to fear for the elves could have turned a blind eye on their misery but they did not. From the second the injured dwarfs were laid on the carriage, elven healers started to work their magic. It was a miracle and Balin was thankful for it.

After a quiet march they reached Rivendell and were greeted by the lord of Rivendell himself and a whole army of servants. Balin had been unaware that so many elves dwelled in this place. They were led to rooms that had been readied for them. Steaming baths had been prepared as well as food and drink... it was almost surreal how light the elven music sounded almost as if they had intercepted a festival and perhaps they had. But if he was right with this assumption, their battered lot at least was not the only interception. In a quiet corner he could see Ori buried in the strong arms of Balin’s very own brother. It wasn’t a surprise per se since, despite Dwalin and Ori’s best effort, Balin could read both of them easily enough. The faint blush whenever Ori mentioned Dwalin and Dwalin who was so soft and tender with their scribe... no, the only surprise for Balin was how openly they both clung to each other right there and then. He quietly turned around when Ori started kissing Dwalin. Greeting his brother could wait, for now they deserved their privacy.


End file.
